robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentinel (X-Men Evolution)
The Sentinel was an advanced robotic weapon system that appeared in the animated series X-Men Evolution. Created by anti-mutant bigot Bolivar Trask, the Sentinel was intended to serve as a guardian of humanity should mutantkind ever decide to wage war against the human race as the paranoid Trask believed. History Trask revealed his first prototype Sentinel robot in the two-part episode "Day of Reckoning". After capturing the X-Man Wolverine, Trask pitted his prototype against the mutant to test its combat effectiveness. The results were promising; the Sentinel appeared to be winning against Wolverine. At the same time Trask was carrying out his test, the X-Men and the Brotherhood were battling against Magneto and his new group of Acolytes in the streets of New York. Trask's compound was located beneath the city streets and his location was revealed when Magneto used his powers to tear open the ground beneath their feet, revealing Trask's bunker. The Sentinel suddenly had multiple mutant targets within its sights and attacked the X-Men, Brotherhood and Acolytes. Magneto defeats the Sentinel by redirecting two of its missiles back at it. The missiles strike a vital area and the robot comes crashing down atop the building Magneto was stood upon. Magneto escaped with the help of his son Quicksilver. Following the Sentinel's rampage and the revelation of mutants to the American public, the military began a manhunt for the X-Men and the students at the Xavier Institute. The students went into hiding whilst the X-Men fought off the military in order to rescue their friends who had been captured and later to stop a rampaging Juggernaut from destroying a dam. Meanwhile, Storm and Beast make an appearance before the US Congress in order to protest against the government's discrimination toward mutants. After watching the X-Men stop Juggernaut and save the dam via a live video feed, the President publicly announced that Congress would continue to assess the situation of mutantkind's revelation to the world. The X-Men were cleared of all charges regarding their involvement with the Sentinel attack and Trask was arrested. In the series finale "Ascension", S.H.I.E.L.D. had revived the Sentinel program in order to combat the threat of Apocalypse. Four new robots were constructed with enhanced armour and weapons and were deployed against Apocalypse's Horsemen, but each of them were destroyed. Capabilities The Sentinels have superior resilience and strength. Their armoured bodies are constructed from an unspecified alloy that provides them with a great amount of dexterity and resistance to attacks. During the field test against Wolverine, the original Sentinel withstood a crane falling on its body and even Wolverine's adamantium claws that did no permanent or significant damage to its main wires. During another fight, the same Sentinel survived Storm's lightning bolts and tornado attacks at point blank, Spyke's bone spikes, Avalanche's earthquakes, a car explosion and even a grenade blast from the inside of its shoulder. Designed for hunting mutants, these machines have all kinds of concealed weapons within their bodies. Their most common attack is firing laser beams from the arms or chest. They can also fire devastating missiles from their chest or shoulders. Sentinels have the ability to detect the mutant X-gene, allowing them to identify between mutants and normal humans. As a special contingency against them, the Sentinels are equipped with a specially designed gel that can be fired from the left arm and surround a man-sized mutant inside with no chance of escaping. When the jelly solidifies, the mutant is placed in suspended animation (However, Shadowcat did escape using her phasing powers before the jelly solidified). During the final battle against Apocalypse, the original Sentinels seemed to have an upgrade of a sort: their weapons were specially designed with sub-atomic lasers, capable of bringing down Apocalypse's domes around his technological pyramids. Their normal lasers were increased in firepower, as they now could fire a devastating beam from their chests that could destroy Apocalypse's pyramids. They were also designed with flight properties thanks to new rocket engines, as three Sentinels flew up to the higher atmosphere to destroy Apocalypse's pyramids in little time. Weaknesses Sentinels are dependent on computer control and their commands are issued from a master terminal. Should that terminal fail or be destroyed, its signal will cease and the Sentinels will shut down. Unlike other Sentinels in the Marvel multiverse, these Sentinels were made from metal and so were vulnerable to Magneto's powers of magnetism. They were also subject to Apocalypse's technopathy. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Animated Robots Category:TV Robots Category:Marvel Category:Sentinels Category:War Machines